


【MS】蒙特卡洛之夜（AU）（PWP）

by xunaiming



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunaiming/pseuds/xunaiming





	【MS】蒙特卡洛之夜（AU）（PWP）

暗红色的房门“哐哐”响了三声，富有节奏感的敲击暗含不明意味的讯息，不待响应，门便由外向里推开。  
“先生，我进来了。”  
“咔嗒”，铜色的把手拧转半圈，是锁舌入扣的声音。  
马尔蒂尼从落地窗前转身，他坐在一张黑色的皮质椅子上，双腿交叠，两手在胸前交握成金字塔形状，面带近乎看不出来的笑意，堪比地中海深邃的蓝眼睛盯着站在门前的人——  
一位小小的、年轻的荷官。  
他金色的发丝泛着耀眼光泽，向后梳得齐整服帖。脖子上系着黑色丝绒领结，白衬衫外面套了件黑马甲，如束衣一般勾勒出柔韧的腰段，西装裤逢熨得笔直，布料包裹之下是一双肌理遒劲的长腿，他手上还戴着发牌专用的白手套。典型的荷官装扮。  
来人叫舍甫琴科，刚在这座赌场酒店三楼的主厅中央、那张最大的赌桌上主持了一场赌局，而马尔蒂尼便是那场万众瞩目的两人局中的胜者。赌局结束后不久，他被叫到了位于酒店顶层的这间套房。  
他被看得有些不自在了，颔首假装没接收到来自马尔蒂尼打量的视线，原本垂在两侧的手背在了身后，左右脚来回交换重心，局促地立在门前。  
“请问有什么能为先生效劳的？”他说话的时候甚至不敢看马尔蒂尼的眼睛。  
“过来，坐到我面前来，”马尔蒂尼招呼他，拍了拍面前的桌子，那也是一张赌桌，是酒店套房里的特别设置，专为那些不喜欢在赌场大厅里露面的人物准备。“我有一些感谢的话要对你说，毕竟刚才你帮助我赢了不是么。”  
舍甫琴科踟蹰了一会儿，还是迈开步子走到了桌前，坐下时他听到了一句“乖孩子”，一种奇异的夸赞，令他又惊又羞，而马尔蒂尼像没说过话一样，专心把扑克牌从发牌盒里拿出来，面色淡然无波。或许是自己听错了，舍甫琴科埋下脑袋，害怕被人发现脸上的尴尬。  
两幅扑克牌摞成一沓，搁在了绿色桌面的正中间，马尔蒂尼当作没发现舍甫琴科的小动作，温柔的笑着。“我们来玩个游戏，怎么样？”他的声音低沉和煦，当真是在征询对面人的意见。  
“可是……”舍甫琴科才张嘴，随即又止住了，嘴唇抿成一条线，看不出血色。他自知没有资格可与马尔蒂尼谈条件，他连拒绝的余地都没有。他呼了口气，有些为难地看着马尔蒂尼，还是吐出了内心的疑虑：“你知道我没有什么值钱的可以跟你赌，保罗。”  
听到自己的名字，马尔蒂尼板着脸敲了敲桌沿，以示警告。舍甫琴科觉得有一种说不上来的奇怪，从他被传到这里来，这感觉越来越明显，他似乎知道马尔蒂尼接下来要做什么，可是又好似什么都猜不透。不过他还是改了口，顺马尔蒂尼的意称呼其为“先生”。  
马尔蒂尼干咳了两声，面不改色地将“客人”与“荷官”的对话持续下去。“我们玩简单一点，‘比大小’就行，点数大的为赢家。”说着从牌堆顶部拈下一张放到自己面前，然后仰起下巴示意舍甫琴科拿牌。纵使犹豫，舍甫琴科仍是伸手摸了一张，马尔蒂尼又继续说。“毕竟你帮助了我，我可不该让你难堪，并非要赌什么值钱的玩意，我们来点有趣的……”他看着舍甫琴科焦糖色的眼睛，手指在扑克牌反面蓝墨色的花纹上跳舞。“比如，赢家问输家一个问题，输家如实回答即可。”说完，不等舍甫琴科反应，当即翻开了手上的牌。  
“8点，还不错，轮到你了。”马尔蒂尼抬手做了一个“请”的姿势。  
舍甫琴科咬咬下唇，在马尔蒂尼的注视下掀开了牌面，一张红心7。  
“看来我的恩人有点不走运呢。”马尔蒂尼收回手，摇头啧啧感叹。  
舍甫琴科眉头微微蹙起，这说话的语气也太不“保罗·马尔蒂尼”了，他这么想着，咂了咂嘴没说出来。  
“是先生赢了，请先生提问。”  
马尔蒂尼拿起自己的牌，捏在手指间旋转，转了几圈后，手指轻轻一掸，纸牌飞出了桌子。  
“在先前的赌局上，我发现你一直在看我，是为什么？”  
这问题来得直接且无预兆，舍甫琴科饶是疑惑马尔蒂尼的当下的举动，脸颊还是不由染了一片赧意，他低着眼，凝着面前的红心7，吭吭哧哧开口：“因为，因为先生长得俊朗。”  
一次只问一个问题，马尔蒂尼倒是恪守规则，无论这答案有多令他满意，他也不追问，只是望着舍甫琴科的眼睛一直没移开过，像是舍不得错过对方任何一个表情。  
第二轮开始，赢家先取牌，马尔蒂尼拿到的是梅花5，舍甫琴科则是方块4，还是马尔蒂尼提问。  
“你为什么要帮助我呢？”  
这算是什么问题，舍甫琴科心里忍不住揶揄，当然这是千万不可被马尔蒂尼知晓的，而且他很快妥协。这对他来说不是什么难事，他在马尔蒂尼面前向来坦诚，他也乐于向他剖白心迹。  
“因为我想要先生赢，我想要先生开心。”舍甫琴科抬起头，身子靠着椅背坐得端正，两眼灼灼对上马尔蒂尼的视线，毫不避闪。“就算我没有从中做手脚，先生本该也是要赢的。”他直抒胸臆，不屑于迂回婉转，在舍甫琴科眼里，马尔蒂尼天生就该是赢家，他不适合输这个字。  
接着是第三轮。马尔蒂尼的牌只有3点，他自嘲这盘大概是要输了，语气上却听不出来丝毫难过和紧张，鼻息里还逸出轻笑。按照往常的经验，马尔蒂尼长时间挂着笑不见得是什么吉兆，不过舍甫琴科已经输了两盘，眼下无心观察异象；不过马尔蒂尼和他在一起时总是愉悦的，他见惯了马尔蒂尼的笑，所以察觉不出异样也正常。于是他信心十足，覆手翻开了扑克牌，不料一张老2猝不及防映入眼帘。  
“哈哈哈，”马尔蒂尼大笑起来，倒不是为了赢，而是为了舍甫琴科吃瘪的模样，他撅着嘴，脸颊气呼呼鼓着，要不是隔着桌子，马尔蒂尼是真想用手去戳一戳的。“看来今天幸运女神很眷顾我，真是抱歉，我又赢了。”  
“好了，你问吧。”舍甫琴科瘫在椅背上，抱手做无谓状，敬词也不用了。  
“那么，对于你以上的举动，可以理解为你喜欢我吗？”  
“不喜欢。”舍甫琴科别过头脱口而出，眼睛望着天花板四处乱瞟，他偶尔也是有脾气的，尽管这个问题的答案人尽皆知。  
“那可真是令人难过，”马尔蒂尼声音更低了些，也不笑了，状似真的悲切。“我以为你也是喜欢我的。”  
舍甫琴科偷偷瞥了眼马尔蒂尼，那人眼睫垂着，看不清眼里的神色，连胜并没能使他高兴，似乎这些都抵不过他想要的回答。舍甫琴科不禁在心底鄙夷自己，明知道那人肯定又是在逗弄他，可他还是见不得他露出任何低落的情绪，他从不允许他因为自己而难过。  
“不是喜欢，”舍甫琴科呢喃道：“是爱，先生，是爱。”他急于解释，乃至于没有注意到马尔蒂尼话里的“也”是什么意思。  
果不其然，马尔蒂尼抬起头，蓝色的眸子里未见毫厘悲伤的痕迹，只有听到合乎心意的答案后的餍足，惹得上当的舍甫琴科抓起手中的牌向他飞去，被他堪堪躲过。  
接下来的一轮马尔蒂尼得了一张红心A，点数为一。“哇喔，”他惊呼一声，摊手表示认输。这是绝佳的机会，舍甫琴科捏着手中的牌，心里已经想好了要问马尔蒂尼的问题，他飞速瞧了眼马尔蒂尼，眼神又落回手中的扑克牌上，一脸志在必得的神情。他手指缓缓抹开纸牌的一角，入目先是一个黑色的尖角，手指继续移开，花色是黑桃，再接着是……  
“啪”！牌被舍甫琴科砸在了牌堆上，他突地从位置上站起来，椅子随着他的动作向后退了几寸，差点倒下。  
“保罗！这不公平！”他大声吼道，胸口起伏不平，挥手推倒了剩下的牌。“你作弊，怎么每回都那么巧，我刚好就少你一点！我不玩了！”  
牌堆里舍甫琴科扔下的牌正面朝上，那是一张黑桃K，K为花牌，花牌为0。  
“你这就不想玩了？”马尔蒂尼也站来，绕过桌子走到舍甫琴科那一端，他的笑容依旧，声音却如入冬的风渐渐转冷，一字一句都能将人划出个豁口。“我还有问题没问完呢。”他逼近舍甫琴科身前，后者不得不向后退去，直至腰撞在赌桌的边缘，双手向后撑着保持平衡，仰视着他。  
前段时间，马尔蒂尼收到了生意场上竞争对手的挑战，对方在一个合作项目上被马尔蒂尼抢了标，心有不甘，下了帖要在赌桌上找回来，并且惺惺作态地表示，为了公平起见将地点定在了意大利境外的赌城，马尔蒂尼无惧，欣然前往。舍甫琴科自然相信马尔蒂尼的能力，可关心一个人本与他是否强大毫无关系，为了防范这场局中有诈，他率先行动，乔装扮做这场赌局的荷官。岂料事情发展成眼下的情形，马尔蒂尼无论赢了哪一场局都不显得愉悦。  
“赌局上你为什么对那人笑？发牌的时候你为什么让对方碰你？”马尔蒂尼继续发问，他问得温柔，温柔得像是棉絮，堵住了鼻喉。  
“拜托，不过是碰了一下而已，我还戴着手套呢。”舍甫琴科辩驳。“我发牌的时候做了手脚，这不是为了引开他的注意力避免他怀疑，再说，被摸了一下手并不会有什么损失。”  
“只是摸了手而已？”马尔蒂尼冷笑出声，现在像是堵住鼻喉的棉絮湿了水。“那你觉得被碰到什么地方才算严重？你明明知道你什么都不用做我也能赢他。”  
“可是保罗，我担心……”不等舍甫琴科说完，马尔蒂尼继续说道。  
“你知不知道，在赌局上我心里在想什么，我没有想怎么赢他，因为那很容易，轻而易举就能办到，不值得我去费神思考。我在想你，我在想怎样让那些借着围观赌局而偷看你的人明白，你到底归谁所有，我甚至想，也许我该把你压在那张桌子上……”  
马尔蒂尼退开了一步，两人之间空出了距离，不知为何，他没有说完后面的话，仅是沉默。他看着舍甫琴科慢慢直起身子，放松凝固的身体，也看见那人眼眶里难以置信的表情。过量的信息冲击进大脑，舍甫琴科感觉脑海里有朵蘑菇云一下炸开，是了，这便是今日一切异常的症结所在，这就是他的保罗忽然变得不像保罗的原因，喉头瞬间涌上一股甜意，他想笑但立刻忍住了，他的阿波罗还板着脸呢。他靠上前去，抚上男人冷峻的脸廓，不确定地探问：“……保，保罗，你这是在，吃醋？”  
被这么问的马尔蒂尼也是一怔，这种感觉对他而言过于生疏，以至于他没能及时分辨出来，更或者情绪先于意识给出了反应。他还没想好如何应答，舍甫琴科就埋首在自己胸口，卸尽了全身所有力气一般，整个人的重量都压在他身上。。  
“我很意外，保罗，这都有点不像你了，可我还是很开心。”舍甫琴科打理好的刘海散开了，灿金的绣丝垂在耳边，他仰起头，一双眼睛亮晶晶的，闷头扑进马尔蒂尼藏在眼中的那片海。“但是，如果这让你不高兴了的话，我向你道歉。”  
原本焦躁的心平静了下来，无形燃烧的火焰霎时被扑灭，马尔蒂尼知道舍甫琴科根本犯不着道歉，他们之间从来不需要道歉。可他并不打算就此放过身前的人，他挑起舍甫琴科的下巴，手指在对方的唇瓣上碾揉。  
“你最好别指望道歉就能逃脱惩罚。”  
夕阳逐渐沉进地中海里，云霞被余光点着尚在燃烧，层层叠叠的如高档红缎，一朵朵的又如可口的红丝绒蛋糕。  
舍甫琴科无心欣赏窗外的景色，此时他正坐在洁白柔软的大床上，除了挂在脖子上的黑色领结，全身赤裸未着片缕，胯下失去抚慰的物什半硬着，他看了眼坐在客厅沙发上打电话的人，少有的手足无措。他保持同一个姿势有一段时间了，而马尔蒂尼的电话一下子忙碌起来，一个接一个，没有丁点要回到房间的苗头。  
马尔蒂尼说出会有惩罚后，舍甫琴科仰头主动以一个吻表示愿意接受，欲望顷刻间似星火相撞，轰然炸开。两人拥吻着来到房间，马尔蒂尼压着舍甫琴科倒在床上，剥开了身下人的衣裤，大手在蜂蜜色的皮肤上巡游，他舔舐着舍甫琴科的耳垂，或咬或含，或轻或重，饱含情欲的嗓音低声夸奖，说舍甫琴科戴领结很好看，惹得舍甫琴科闭着眼忍不住打颤。马尔蒂尼口吐蜜语，可手上的动作未减缓半分，相较于平时，他略显得欠缺耐心，抵着舍甫琴科腹下磨蹭的力道粗暴，双手覆在舍甫琴科圆润的臀瓣上搓揉，一会儿试探性地向后穴戳弄，一会把玩腿间悬着的软肉，直至两瓣臀肉变作一枚烂熟的红桃。舍甫琴科有些吃疼，但他已经做好了准备，他想无非是酒店提供的一些助兴的小玩具罢了，他们偶尔也会在床上使用这些调味剂，马尔蒂尼从不会允许那些死物弄疼他，所以实际上他并不对接下来的惩罚感到害怕。  
突如其来的手机铃声打断了交缠的两人，温存戛然而止，马尔蒂尼冷静抽身，接起电话的音色优雅从容，转身离开时神色清明，不留分毫缱绻。舍甫琴科的思绪还萦绕在爱欲之中，他不以为意，认为电话会很快结束，还先行在浴室里自己完成了扩张和润滑，以免惩罚时自己要多受苦。  
天空被夜色渲染，太阳终于完全沉没，马尔蒂尼的电话越打越久，舍甫琴科越坐越冷。他终究是发现了，原来惩罚早已开始，不是那些冰冷的道具，不是床笫上难堪的要求，而就是现在，是冷落，是一丝不挂呈现在他眼前也无动于衷，是他起身时不留恋的表情，宛如自己是个摆件，既碍眼又不惹眼。  
这一认知让舍甫琴科犹如落进冰窖，一种无力感攥住了他的心脏，他开始觉得呼吸困难，像被流放西伯利亚的旅人。他错了？他觉得没有，他是为了马尔蒂尼，而且他并没有遭受损失。他叫了一声保罗，马尔蒂尼的名字，对方估计没听见，不知在聊些什么，对着电话哈哈笑着。  
好在舍甫琴科的哲学向来简单，这是他在漫长等待中积累来的经验，如果他不来找我，那我便去找他，从前、现在，他都是这么做的。如果说这个惩罚是马尔蒂尼布下的第一步，剩下的九十九步便由他来走。仿佛下定了某种决心，他赤脚踏在地毯上，走到客厅里，走到坐在沙发上的马尔蒂尼面前，深吸了一口气，跪在了马尔蒂尼两腿间。  
马尔蒂尼先是疑惑，对着手机放空了一秒，舍甫琴科接下去的动作让他了然，他的手臂侧展，搭在沙发靠背上，一边举着手机说话，一边从高处俯视舍甫琴科，那人弯着漂亮的背脊，腰肢塌陷，丰盈的臀部翘起，在他胯间示弱讨好。舍甫琴科侧着脸蹭了蹭马尔蒂尼裤子底下鼓起的帐篷，像猫似的贴着散发出的热度地方，那温度让他冰凉的身子暖和起来；手掌来回抚摸，使那处更为坚硬，手指轻巧地解开皮带搭扣，俯身用牙齿咬住拉链向下滑开，黑色的布料包不住完全勃发的雄物，凸起的柱身在内裤上勒出印迹。舍甫琴科小心地抬眼观察马尔蒂尼，对方喉头滚动，胸脯起伏紊乱，仍固持着没有回应。  
说不上失落，舍甫琴科歪头看了眼快融化的石像，一副无辜做派，转眼又继续埋头工作。他伸出猩红的舌头，隔着棉质布料，由下至上地舔弄被包裹着的阴茎，舔到底部时还含住沉甸甸的囊袋，一口贝齿轻轻扣咬。  
直到布料被口水和前列腺液浸湿一大块，舍甫琴科才拉开内裤，红紫的阳物一下弹出来，打在舍甫琴科的鼻头，黏腻的液体糊在了脸颊，浓厚的雄性气息扑面而来。舍甫琴科有短暂的晃神，身体的反映过于熟悉自然，在他和平时出入自己身体的伙伴打照面时，腰胯不禁发酸，几乎支撑不住他。似乎不满于舍甫琴科的怠慢，马尔蒂尼向前挺了挺胯，故意用硬挺的肉柱拍打舍甫琴科的脸蛋，将黏液抹得对方满脸都是。舍甫琴科挑起眉眼，似是挑衅的眼神在嫣红的眼尾衬托下威力尽丧，他张开嘴含住硕大的伞头，滑腻的舌尖细细描绘冠状物的沟壑，时不时舐弄顶端冒水的小孔，双唇裹住吮吸。  
“嘶……”带刺的快感如电流传过四肢百骸，马尔蒂尼闷哼出声，电话另一头的人关慰发生了什么，马尔蒂尼捏着舍甫琴科的下巴小幅度地抽插，笑回无事，不过是家里养的金丝雀发情了。说完关掉手机，丢在沙发角落里。  
事实上舍甫琴科算不上会做口活，他连牙齿都藏不好，遑论章法技巧，偏又是他粗糙生涩的技术，最让马尔蒂尼动心。他俯瞰跪在地上的男人，天花板上的顶灯将他俩笼罩在圆形的光圈里，他不止一次问自己，真的驯服他了么？他跪在自己面前，像只慵懒的猫在撒娇，露出憨态向主人求欢，可他的骄傲亦未曾折损半分，有时马尔蒂尼也猜不透澈。亦或者，自己也爱着他的利爪？没有答案。时间冗长，马尔蒂尼不急于求解，以礼还礼，当前要务是要帮助正在发情的宠物。  
“知道错了么？”  
马尔蒂尼抬起鞋尖，顶了顶舍甫琴科涨红的肉棍，原本半勃的阳具现在直挺挺的翘着，马眼里出了吊水，滴到了马尔蒂尼定制的黑色皮鞋上，透明的粘液在亮蹭蹭的皮革表面反射出淫糜的光。马尔蒂尼得趣似的，又伸腿蹭了蹭，拨弄垂着的两颗小球，在会阴处流连。  
“光是舔我就硬成这样了，你个贪嘴的坏孩子。”  
舍甫琴科终于坚持不下去了，颤抖着身子趴在马尔蒂尼腿上，浑身通红，晶莹的汗珠从脖颈滑落，淌过胸肉，隐没在鼠蹊骨，眼里蓄满了渴望的泪光，他跪骑在马尔蒂尼的皮鞋上，赖着不愿意动了。  
“保罗……”求饶的语调痴昵，眼中雾气涣散，半张着嘴，舌尖探出唇角，活像蜷在巢里嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟。  
被叫了名字的人叹了口气，手指勾住舍甫琴科脖子上的领结，拎着人起身，带到自己身上来。舍甫琴科跨坐在他身上，双手软软地揽住他的脖子，失去力气一般，整个人瘫在他身上喘气，胀得通红的肉茎不自觉地在他腹部蹭动。  
“保罗，保罗……”舍甫琴科埋首在马尔蒂尼颈侧呢喃，潮热的气息喷薄进耳道，激得马尔蒂尼又气又笑，这情潮难耐的样子，想要他认错怕是不可能了。  
马尔蒂尼一掌拍在舍甫琴科屁股上，不轻不重，怀中人的身子跟着一震，臀肉晃出逶迤波浪。  
“你不该出现在那张赌桌上，你知道么？”马尔蒂尼的手掌放轻力道，改在两瓣桃肉上揉捏，舒缓不存在的痛感。“你会让我分心，让我变得不专注，”他没意识到自己说话时的无奈，将人搂在怀里，抚摸着背安慰，“可是你又给我带来幸运……幸运不是幸运女神站在我这边，而是你站在我这边。”  
“我错了。”舍甫琴科抬起头，顺服地亲了亲马尔蒂尼的嘴角，又吻平对方皱起的眉头，倔强如他，亦能理解马尔蒂尼当时的心情，那与他担忧他的心情一样。“我不该擅作决定，应该跟你商量，或者提前给你说一声。”  
游走在暴怒边缘的君主终于被讨好，他的手指探进舍甫琴科的后穴，湿热的小洞早已做好被探访的准备，他满意地给了舍甫琴科一个长吻，舍甫琴科快喘不上气了，津液从嘴边淌出，拉成一缕银丝，马尔蒂尼才放开他。  
“你可以领取奖励了。”  
舍甫琴科一手撑在马尔蒂尼肩上，一手掰开一边臀肉，露出穴口，对着马尔蒂尼的阳物坐下去，马尔蒂尼双手扶着他的腰，协助他动作。才吞进前端，两人就都舒服得打个颤，舍甫琴科一下软了腰，大腿发抖，弓着背差点撑不下去，即便两人交合无数次，要想顺利咽下马尔蒂尼的巨物还是有难度，而此刻，舍甫琴科明显感受到原本就胀大的肉棒变得更为狰狞。不等舍甫琴科休息，马尔蒂搂着他，挺着巨物往里送了一寸，提醒他继续。  
“啊呃……”舍甫琴科咬着唇呻吟着，说不清是痛还是快乐，待他的后穴完全纳入男人的巨物，额头已挂满汗珠，全身潮红。  
马尔蒂尼不给舍甫琴科喘息的机会，急不可耐地在甬道里开拓。骑乘的体位容易进到深处，肉棒每一下都凿到底，又退出来，留头部嵌在穴口，把皱褶都撑平，再整根操进去。紧致腔肉如同一个个小吸盘，肉刃进入的时候紧密吸附上去，抽出的时候追逐着挽留，跟他的主人一样，尽会讨好马尔蒂尼。  
“舒服么。”马尔蒂尼喘着粗气问。舍甫琴科在他怀里宛若一滩水，跟着他的操弄耸动起伏，只得抱紧他，承接他的力道。  
“保罗……好大、好胀……”舍甫琴科发出断断续续的、不成调的呻吟，比起肉体上的快感，马尔蒂尼填满自己这样的认知更让他获得精神上的满足。  
“……嗯，那你喜欢么。”马尔蒂尼被舍甫琴科的穴肉缴得头皮发麻，不由感叹下面的嘴比上面的嘴更懂得伺候他。  
“不是喜欢，是爱，保罗……是爱。”迷糊中，舍甫琴科执拗的纠正道，接着他再无法说出一句完整的话来。  
马尔蒂尼加重力度，挺身操干身上的人，他谙悉舍甫琴科的敏感点，每次都是狠狠擦过，从不给个痛快，让舍甫琴科在如登天际之时又骤然坠落。舍甫琴科晃腰摆臀，主动吞吐起在体内肆虐的阴茎，迎着顶端往敏感点撞，润滑液和体液顺着进出的茎身流淌出来，氲湿了马尔蒂尼的裤子和沙发。自己胯间的阳物高昂，一下一下拍在马尔蒂尼的腹部，马眼一张一阖，往外汩汩冒着清液，流进毛丛中。胸脯贴着马尔蒂尼的胸膛，两颗乳头在衬衣上蹭得红红的，像夏天带露的浆果。  
“啊，保罗……我……”  
舍甫琴科吞了吞口水，晃动的频率加快，次次让龟头碾开深处的嫩肉，方便阴茎进入得更深，抵着敏感处研磨，以求刺激痛快。就在高潮逼近之际，马尔蒂尼停了下来，舍甫琴科半眯着眼喘气，底下头乖巧地舔去他额头、脸侧的汗珠，舔了好一会儿也不见他继续，舍甫琴科不解地望向他。  
只见马尔蒂尼解开了舍甫琴科脖子上的领结，缎带一圈一圈缠在了舍甫琴科的柱身上，蝴蝶结刚好挂在顶端，像一份待拆开的礼物，马尔蒂尼弹了弹红彤彤的肉具，看上去对自己的杰作很满意。  
舍甫琴科瞪大了眼，嘶哑的嗓音快要哭出来似的，他哀求着：“保罗，我不要，不要这样。”  
马尔蒂尼充耳不闻，扶着舍甫琴科换了个姿势，让舍甫琴科趴在沙发上，脱下自己身上的残留的衣物，从后面重新进入。他把舍甫琴科罩在身下，闭着眼，安抚性地亲吻他的肩背，留下一串濡湿的吻痕。  
“安德烈，跟你说过多少回了，想要偷跑的坏孩子同样要被惩罚。”  
热，太热了，好像房间都燃烧起来，平静的地中海都沸腾，马尔蒂尼的汗滴到舍甫琴科背上，两人的汗水混在一块，灼烧着舍甫琴科的皮肤，跟着体内的烙铁一起，烫得舍甫琴科一个激灵。马尔蒂尼伏在舍甫琴科身上驰骋，粗大的阳物把穴道填得严丝合缝，两具身体紧密相贴，仿似天生本就是契合一体的，他找准角度，往舍甫琴科敏感点撞击，舍甫琴科被撞得往前倾，他又拉着腰把人拖回身下。  
房间里回荡着肉体的碰撞声，舍甫琴科趴在沙发垫，咬住靠枕小声闷哼着。他感觉有潮水一浪盖过一浪，从后面把自己淹没，自己濒临溺水的边缘，可身体又酥又麻，神经被蚀骨的欲望麻痹，使得他无法摆脱，反而撅起屁股讨要更多。  
后穴不知疲倦的吞吐着马尔蒂尼的阳物，不停叠加的快感让舍甫琴科失神叫唤，他迷迷糊糊的，一会儿说要轻一点，一会儿又要快一点。马尔蒂尼在他体内大肆抽动，囊袋拍打这臀肉，交媾处泛起了白沫，他抓住爱人的手，十指紧扣。  
“安德烈……”  
从马尔蒂尼的口中说自己的名字，就像是自火山里喷发的滚热的岩浆，烧红了舍甫琴科的耳朵，融化了他的心。他感受到体内的肉具在跳动，这是马尔蒂尼要到了的前兆，他收缩穴肉，裹紧凶悍的阳物，让马尔蒂尼更加爽利。  
往日的冷静自持全化作齑粉，现在的马尔蒂尼犹如一只兽，骑在舍甫琴科不停地索取，猛烈的力度几乎要撞碎舍甫琴科。在加速冲刺几十下后，马尔蒂尼全数浇灌在了舍甫琴科身体里，与此同时，舍甫琴科在前端被束缚的情况下，仰着脖子达到了干高潮。  
两人双双倒在沙发里，舍甫琴科四肢颤抖着，浑身抽搐，叠在他身上的马尔蒂尼一手转过他的头，交换了一个绵长的吻，一手伸到他身下，解开了早被浸湿的领结。涨红的家伙被松开后没有反应，马尔蒂尼的手覆上去，熟稔地撩拨抚弄，带茧的手指与虎口捋过每一寸皮肉，舍甫琴科的器物才一小股一小股地射出来，射完后的舍甫琴科颤颤巍巍的，敏感得碰一下就会引发一阵颤栗。  
马尔蒂尼的舌尖忽然尝到了一丝咸涩，他放开被他压着亲吻的人，看见对方洇湿的眼角，羽睫上挂着雾珠，他让舍甫琴科睁开眼睛，不出所料的红着一双眼，眼眶湿漉漉的。  
“哭了？”果然还是欺负得太过了么？名为心疼的感知在马尔蒂尼心底泛滥开来，或许不该那么狠的，马尔蒂尼想，明知他受不得委屈。马尔蒂尼吻尽舍甫琴科面上的泪痕，温柔的双唇在脸上一下一下轻啄，尚沉浸在高潮余韵中的舍甫琴科痒得想避开，可又舒服得不禁凑上前迎合。  
“是因为舒服。”  
“你要是太乖的话，我会忍不住想欺负你的。”马尔蒂尼咬了下舍甫琴科挺翘的鼻头，起身准备从他身体里把半硬着的阳根抽出来，却被他拉住手腕止住了。  
“不乖的话又会被你惩罚，不管怎么说你都立于不败之地。”舍甫琴科的反驳成功惹笑了马尔蒂尼，他就着还连接的动作，从身后拥抱着舍甫琴科，抵着人的肩窝，想要把人全塞进身体里。  
“你知不知道，如果我赢了你，我会问什么问题。”舍甫琴科窝进马尔蒂尼怀里，听着他鼓动的心跳，扭着屁股在他的胯间蹭动。  
“你想问什么。”  
“我们为什么不再来一次。”  
马尔蒂尼埋在舍甫琴科穴肉里的阴茎完全恢复了硬度，而他的心却软成了一团云，阴雨雷电全凭此人。他想起大家对他的劝诫，说他过于放任舍甫琴科，可是人们如何会知道，分明是舍甫琴科的爱意在纵容他。  
“如你所愿。”  
城市点亮了绚烂的霓虹，游艇、灯塔在地中海上闪烁着绰约的光，没有比赛的F1赛道有车辆一争高下，赌场里人声鼎沸，酒吧里光影交错，年轻富庶的城市充满活力。窗外是不夜的蒙特卡洛，窗内的人交颈而眠。   


EDN


End file.
